Orianna/Development
Orianna's Designer |narrative = |artwork = Mo Yan Hozure |visual = Michał Niewiara Burr Johnson Baldi Konijn Sanketh Yayathi |voice = Heather Pennington |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez }} First Look: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl By Average Gatsby First Look: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl There are many champions in League of Legends who teach us that - no matter who you are - it's extremely important to make sure that you have the right tools of the trade. Take , the Clockwork Girl, for instance. Anywhere she goes, you'll see her mysterious, pet following her about. The befuddlement over Orianna's mechanical pet started when we found this schematic while rummaging through a few art department sketches. After every member of the Art Team failed to identify it, we began to deliberate about what its mysterious origins might be. While waiting for the results of our highly scientific in-house carbon dating tests, the greatest historians at Riot Games have been busily speculating about its possible origins. Theories range from diagrams of a lost rune stone, to blueprints from a first edition novel, to a discarded schematic from 's notebook. But then, where would the Vikings get the technology for a clockwork contraption? What use is a mechanized sphere when you're ? What would da Vinci want with schematics for a mechanical ball? After debunking all these theories, only one thing became clear: Orianna's contraption was no ordinary ball. Champion Sneak Peek: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl If working on League of Legends for this long has taught us anything, it's that when it comes to building a champion, it pays to have an eye for quality. Well, whether you're a hextech enthusiast or you're just in the market for a new watch, if you've got any appreciation for fine craftsmanship you should have a look at , the Clockwork Girl and her pet . That's right, we said pet ball! And while it might be strange to see a metal lady walking around everywhere with a mechanical sphere, we're willing to wager that once you see what she can do with it you'll be in the market for a pet ball yourself. Just don't tell your friends you're headed down to the jeweler's for a new pet. They might look at you funny. Orianna Mechanics Preview By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Orianna Mechanics Preview Summoners! We'd love to give you a sneak-peak at some of , the Clockwork Girl's gameplay features. We're blazing new mechanical trails with this champion, and we want to share the excitement with you. Orianna's key gameplay hook is commanding her primary weapon - an animated hextech ball that she uses as a focus for her abilities. This ball acts as a focal point for all of her skills, allowing her to dynamically control space. By moving (as she named it) and then activating skills, you can use it to magic damage, it to allies (then use them as the focal point for your skills) friends, or even enemies out of position. Knowing how and when to use Orianna's abilities - combined with strategic setup - can deny entire areas of a combat zone or support a key ally and act as a force multiplier. To add risk to the kit, her encourages her shorter-range auto-attacks to maximize her damage output. This means you can play safer and use the long range of Orianna's ball, but to lesser effect than if you combine it with auto-attacks. We made this decision in order to create an interesting dichotomy of risk/reward that will allow expert Orianna players to stand out. We want to push the boundaries in our champion creation and your impressions and feedback can help shape this. Let us know what you think! To clear up some confusion, the ball doesn't control like a pet - this is not the archetypical 'pet champion' that commands both the character and another entity. Orianna functions by using her ball as a focal point for her abilities, which is also moved by using abilities. Media Music= ;Related Music Winter Wonder Orianna - Login Screen 2016 Season - Login Screen| Clash - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Orianna Art Spotlight| Orianna Champion Spotlight| Dark Star 2017 Teaser| Dark Star Singularity Dark Star 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Orianna Teaser 01.png|Orianna Teaser 1 Orianna Teaser 02.jpg|Orianna Teaser 2 Orianna Concept 01.png|Orianna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Orianna Concept 02.png|Orianna Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Orianna Fieram.jpg|Orianna "Fieram" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Orianna SewnChaos Concept 01.jpg|Sewn Chaos Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Orianna Bladecraft Model 01.jpg|Bladecraft Orianna Model Orianna WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Orianna WinterWonder Model 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Model (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Orianna DarkStar Concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Orianna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Orianna DarkStar Concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Orianna Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Orianna DarkStar Concept 03.jpg|Dark Star Orianna Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Dark Star 2017 concept 01.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 02.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 03.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Orianna Victorious Promo.jpg|Victorious Orianna Promo Orianna Victorious Promo Concept 01.jpg|Victorious Orianna Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Hozure) Orianna Victorious Model 01.png|Victorious Orianna Model Orianna Victorious Splash Concept 01.jpg|Victorious Orianna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Orianna Victorious Splash Concept 02.gif|Victorious Orianna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) |-|Summoner Icons= Full of Stars profileicon.png|Full of Stars Heart Key profileicon.png|Heart Key Dark Star Orianna profileicon.png|Dark Star Orianna Victorious Porianna profileicon.png|Victorious Porianna |-|Ward Skins= Corruptant Ward.png|Corruptant Category:Champion development Category:Orianna